Moi, l'Elue ?
by Wendy's Stories
Summary: Voila maintenant 50 longues années que Bella à été mordue. Depuis elle survit seule au départ des Cullen. Mais les questions en elles l’obligeront à trouvés des réponses là où il ne faut pas ... Surtout si une prophétie lui dicte sa conduite ... AU
1. Chapitre 1

_Nouvelle histoire que je suis obligé d'écrire… _

_Disclaimer__ : Rien ne m'appartiens (vous le savez déjà) je ne touche rien (toute façon je ne veux rien toucher) sauf peut-être des reviews … ?_

**Mes rêves, ma réalité**

J'étais allongé dans la neige, regardant le ciel blanc de l'hiver.

Voilà 50 ans que j'avais rejoins le monde des vampires … On pourrait presque dire que mon rêve c'est réalisé … Mais voila, je suis Isabella Swan et rien ne se passe comme je l'aimerais dans ma vie … Il y a exactement 50 ans, je me réveillais dans les bras de mon aimé, qui me regardait les yeux inquiets après trois jours de veille. Je me rappelai lui avoir fait un simple sourire, et lui avoir soufflé quelques mots à l'oreille, notamment des _**« je t'aime**_** »** et **« **_**joyeux Noël**_** »**. Deux jours après, je me retrouvais seule, tentant désespérément de contrôler ma soif.

Ils n'étaient plus là. Edward, Esmée, Jasper …. Eux partis, moi seule. J'étais resté dans leur maison, celle qu'ils avaient abandonnée. _**Pourquoi ?**_Je n'en savais rien, et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas savoir. Trop douloureux. Je m'étais contenté de rester dans cette maison vide de toute présence, de me nourrir par la chasse aux lapins et biches, et de m'entrainer à maitrisé mes capacité de vampires et mes pouvoirs.

Edward m'avait souvent dit que j'étais spéciale, et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. J'avais bien vite montré une maitrise de moi-même impressionnante, au bout de seulement quelques années je contrôlais ma soif, mes envies, moi-même. Malgré le **« **_**sang-froid**_** »** dont je faisais preuve _**- et c'était bien le cas de le dire -**_ mes pouvoirs furent difficile à maitriser. Notamment ma capacité à contrôler le temps. Forks avait été la proie de nombreuses tempêtes, d'ouragans et même de chutes de neige digne d'une station de ski … Heureusement, tout cela fût mis sur le compte du réchauffement climatique. Je m'étais aussi rendu compte lors d'une chasse, que j'avais un contrôle sur l'espace-temps. C'était très intéressant comme pouvoir. Plus besoin de se battre dans la boue avec des animaux rebelles, suffisait de les figer.

Mais voila 50 ans que je taisais ma souffrance, que je me cachais du monde. Maintenant je voulais crier, hurler la douleur de mon cœur mort. Et personne ne m'en empêcherais …

Je me redressais donc, épousseta légèrement mon jean trempé par la neige. Dans un mouvement gracieux, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers l'immense garage, sans un bruit. J'ouvris le coffre de mon 4x4 et y glissa ma petite valise avant de monter dans l'habitacle, et de démarrer bruyamment le véhicule, et de partir en vitesse. Je quittai Forks sans regrets, sans un regard derrière moi. Cette ville n'avait fait que me tuer à petit feu, moi et mes proches.

Charlie avait succombé à un infarctus lors de sa 62ème année. Renée, elle, avait rendu son dernier soupir dans l'explosion d'un centre commercial seulement quelques mois après Charlie. Phil, avait disparu après la perte de sa femme, ne donnant plus de nouvelles au monde.

En ce qui concerne mes pseudo-amis, je ne connais que les grandes lignes. Mike avait fini seul, Jessica s'étant lassé de l'attendre, préférant la compagnie des femmes, malheureusement elle mourut d'un cancer. Tyler était devenu un rappeur ayant sombré dans la drogue, après avoir vraiment percuté une femme avec sa camionnette. Seuls Angela et Eric avait eu une vie parfaite. Après avoir fait des études de communications, ils avaient fondés une famille, Angela m'étant au monde des jumelles. Depuis aucune nouvelles n'est parvenue jusqu'à Forks.

Jacob, lui, avait fuit peu avant ma transformation. Il n'est jamais revenu chez les Quileutes …

Je roulais depuis peu de temps, avant de me rendre compte qu'inconsciemment je me dirigeais vers l'aéroport. Acceptant la **« **_**fatalité**_** »** je pris la sortie menant à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Me garant en plein milieu de la route, je sortie du véhicule sans un regard pour les autres conducteurs bloqués. Entrant dans l'énorme bâtisse, je ne pris ni garde aux regards désireux des hommes, ni celui envieux des femmes. Le guichet en face de moi était presque vide. Seule, une femme d'un âge mûre faisait la discussion au réceptionniste. Il semblait d'ailleurs profondément ennuyé jusqu'à ce qu'irrité, je signale ma présence d'un grattement de gorge sonore. Il se redressa et en me voyant ne put s'empêcher de faire de gros yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Bien que les vampires fussent dotés d'une beauté inhumaine, je trouvais que je n'avais pas particulièrement changée. J'étais toujours Bella Swan, jeune américaine pâle, avec de grands yeux maintenant dorés.

Devant moi, la femme se ratatina sur elle-même, sourit imperceptiblement au guichetier et parti sans demander son reste. Je m'avançai alors au guichet et demanda un billet pour Rome. Si je voulais allez à Volterra, il fallait la jouer finement et prendre un avion avec correspondance, ce que je demandai. L'homme parut surpris de ma requête, mais ne put refuser. Il m'annonça que mon avion partais dans 4 heures, avec pour correspondance un arrêt à Buenos Aires, ainsi qu'à Paris. Sans demander mon reste, je pris le billet qu'il me tendait, régla la note et me dirigea dans un café. Entrant dans la pièce, tout le monde se mit à me dévisager. Les effluves d'odeurs de leurs mouvements me vinrent aux narines, attirant ma curiosité. Un vampire était là.

Cherchant dans la pièce, je vis une jeune demoiselle, pas plus vielle que moi, dans le coin de plus reculé de la pièce. Celle-ci me regardait, et ce qui me surprit fut la couleur de ces yeux. Dorés, comme les miens. Je me dirigeai vers le bar, demandant un café noir, puis parti m'installer à la même table que la jeune vampire. Aucune de nous n'engageai la conversation, la tension était presque palpable, si bien que quand la serveuse m'apporta mon café et la note, elle parti aussitôt sans attendre le pourboire.

...

**- « Qui es-tu ? **_demandais-je._

**- Toi ?** _répondit-elle en se redressant._

**- J'ai posé la question en première.**

**- Charlotte. J'ai 18 ans depuis 150 ans. **Alors c'est comme ça qu'on se présente ?

**- Bella. J'ai 17 ans depuis 50 ans.**

**- 50 ans hein ? **_Fit-elle moqueuse._** Tu semble trop jeune pour supporter la présence humaine aussi bien.**

**- J'y suis un peu obliger … si je veux pouvoir prendre un avion sans risque de crash. **

**- Alors Bella. Que fait une jeune vampire végétarienne seule, en plein trou perdu ?**

**- Je me ballade … profite du soleil principalement. **_Dis-je en souriant._

**- Où vas-tu ?**

**- Italie.**

**- Où ?**

**- Rome. Et toi ?**

**- Paris.**

**- Shopping ?**

**- Exactement. Pour la nouvelle collection de Bertrand De l'Or. Pourquoi l'Italie ?**

**- La tour de Pise. Certain dise qu'elle va tomber … »**

**...**

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin. Ses yeux dorés s'accordaient parfaitement à ses cheveux noirs corbeau, qui retombaient sur ses épaules en de fines anglaises. Son visage en forme de cœur riait, de même que sa bouche pulpeuse. Riant elle était magnifique.

**...**

**- « Soyons sérieuses un instant … Je ne rencontre que peu de vampires avec le même régime que moi. Tu m'intrigue. A ton âge je ne me contrôlais pas. Comment as-tu fait ? **

**- La pratique. Je n'ai jamais gouté au sang humain de ma vie, c'est beaucoup plus facile.**

**- La tour de Pise va vraiment s'effondrer ? **_demanda t-elle dans un sourire amusé__**.**_

**- Une famille que j'aimerais trouver …**

**- Les Volturi ?**

**- Bingo !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ca, ça ne concerne que moi très chère. Pourquoi Paris ?**

**- Shopping. **_Souriait-elle__**.**_** Tu sais, je suis ici depuis quelques temps, et je ne t'ai jamais sentie, j'ai un trés bon odorat pourtant …**

**- Port Angeles ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- J'étais à Forks …**

**- Forks ? **_Elle semblait très étonnée_**. Attends, tu es Isabella Swan ?**

**- Ouais, c'est moi. **_Elle avait piqué ma curiosité__**.**_

**- Mon dieu, je rencontre enfin Bella Swan … **_Devant mon air d'incompréhension totale elle ajouta__**.**_** Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis …**

**- Absolument pas.**

**- Tu es mondialement connu chez les vampires Bella … Les Volturi on fait savoir qu'ils te portaient un intérêt particulier il y a quelques années. Probablement avant ta transformation. Il y a une cinquantaine d'année, les vampires sont devenus humains durant trois jours. De nombreux on été tués d'ailleurs. Les Volturi on vite fait le rapprochement avec toi, parce qu'il y a quelques millénaire, un vampire avait fait une prédiction.**

**- Quelle prédiction ?**

**- Je ne la connais pas par cœur, mais elle parle de changement dans notre monde. Que deux choix s'offriraient à nous. Le bien, ou le mal. Que c'était l'élue qui montrerait le chemin. Mais qu'elle devait le trouver seule.**

**- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.**

**- Si les Volturi on raison, tu es l'élue. Dotée de pouvoirs fort, très fort, et que tu montreras la voix à de nombreux vampires.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui dit que c'est moi ?**

**- Pour moi, rien. Mais les Volturi pensent que c'est toi. »**

**...**

Troublée par cette nouvelle, je restais quelques temps sans parler. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence après que son avion soit annoncé.

**...**

**- « Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Bella Swan.**

**- Moi aussi Charlotte, **_**dis**__-je sortant de ma catatonie quelques instants._

**- J'espère te recroiser bientôt. Ne t'en fait pas, si c'est toi c'est que tu peux le faire.**

**- Heu … Merci Charlotte.**

**- Au plaisir. »**

**...**

Une fois partie, je retournais dans mes pensées. J'étais bien un aimant à ennuis.

« _**Deux choix s'offriraient à nous. Le bien, ou le mal. Que c'était l'élue qui montrerait le chemin. Mais qu'elle devait le trouver seule.**_ » Les Cullen étaient-ils aux courant de cette prédiction ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient lâchement abandonnée ? La colère s'empara bien vite de moi, si bien que pour passer cet excès d'adrénaline, je bu d'un seul coup le café devant moi. La brûlure qu'il provoquait en moi ne fut que le millième de ce que mon cœur ressentait à cet instant.

Les souvenirs affluaient en moi, et rien de ce que je ne puisse faire les chassa. « _**Je suis Isabella Swan et rien ne se passe comme je l'aimerais dans ma vie …**_ » En effet, je ne fait que subir le destin, la fatalité sans me battre … Ma vie est-elle entièrement régi par des prophètes depuis des milliers d'années ? Bien que cette solution soit la seule à laquelle je pensais, je m'y refusais. Je ne voulais pas être la poupée de forces divines qui voulaient jouer. Je réfléchis à diverses solutions qui pourraient m'empêcher de régner sur la communauté vampire.

Mourir semblait être une solution acceptable, ou du moins potable. Mais si l'élue n'était pas moi, je me suiciderais pour rien … Me cacher était lâche et comme le dit le proverbe « _Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop_ » il ne suffisait pas que je fasse semblant, pour me prendre le revers en pleine gueule … Que faire ?

Malheureusement, je fus sorti de mes songes par la voie d'un haut parleur, annonçant que l'embarquement pour mon vol avait lieu maintenant, porte 22. Intriguée je regardai ma montre et vit que 4 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Charlotte. Je me levai donc rapidement, laissa un billet de 20$ sur la table, pris ma valise et quitta la café d'un pas rapide. Arrivant au terminal 22, je sortie le billet de ma poche ainsi que mon passeport et le présenta à l'hôtesse. Bien que plongée dans mes pensées, je la vit qui me fixait d'un air incrédule.

**... **

**- « Quelque chose ne va pas madame ?**

**- Hum, sur votre passeport il est indiqué que vous êtes sensée avoir … 45 ans. Or, vous êtes tout juste une enfant …**

**- S'il vous plait, j'ai 18 ans. **_Prenant un air horrifié_**. Ils on dû faire une faute de frappe … Je ne peux pas embarquer ?**

**- Oh si bien sûr, la photographie correspond, mais pour plus de sécurité il me faut une deuxième pièce d'identité.**

**- Je comprends. Tenez, **_dis-je en tendant mon permis de conduire. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à le mettre à jour …_

**- Merci mademoiselle. Bienvenue à bord.**

**- Merci. »**

**...**

Sans attendre mon reste, j'embarquais dans l'avion. Une hôtesse prit ma valise et m'accompagna à mon siège. Celui-ci était prés des hublots, et personne à côté. Je pourrais donc réfléchir à la meilleure façon de procédé sans risque d'être dérangée. M'assaillant sur le siège, je déclinais délicatement le verre d'eau de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci parti en me jetant un coup d'œil curieux. Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention et me replongea dans mes pensées. Mais la lassitude accumulé lors des dernières heures me submergea, et me plongea dans un demi-sommeil durant le reste du voyage.

Ce ne fut que quand l'avion amorça sa descente que je fus réveillée. En ce jour de Noël, le ciel était blanc, et le sol recouvert de neige. Je descendis rapidement de l'appareil, et, récupérant ma valise, monta dans un taxi.

**...**

**- « Le plus proche hôtel je vous pris.**

**- Bien M'dame. »**

**...**

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Le conducteur me jetait de temps en temps des regards désireux mais je n'en avais cure. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la vérité. Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais différente des autres de mon espèce, et cela me dérangeais.

Le taxi se gara devant un hôtel assez luxueux. Je réglai la note puis descendis du véhicule et m'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Je réservai une chambre pour la nuit, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. M'engouffrant dedans après avoir monté les 4 étages à pieds, je me fis couler un bain dans l'immense salle de bain …

J'espérai que la journée de demain fusse plus calme, et enrichissante …

_Alors que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle histoire ?_

_Ne vous en faites pas, je continue l'autre histoire, c'est juste que j'ai rêvé la nuit dernière d'un truc similaire et j'ai voulu le retranscrire … Bref, ca donne ça !_

_Cette histoire comptera seulement 2 ou 3 chapitres, et peut-être un petit épilogue … je verrais selon mon humeur._

_Merci de laisser des reviews pour me dire si je dois continuer ou arrêter !_

_Bisous_


	2. Chapite 2

_Voilà la suiteuh ! Un peu moins longue que le chapitre d'avant mais bon, il y a quelques révélations. Je pense que l'histoire contiendra encore 3 ou 4 chapitres, en comptant l'épilogue. Je verrais en temps et en heures._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

J'étais depuis quelques minutes sur la place où j'avais sauvée Edward pour mieux replonger dans les ténèbres … _Palazzo dei Priori_ … La place était bondée de monde malgré le temps peu clément. Les passants se bousculaient pour voir le défilé de Noël en l'honneur du Christ, mort il y a de nombreuses années maintenant, mais qui semblait vivre dans leur cœur …

Et moi, j'étais exactement dans la même ruelle qu'il y a plus de 50 ans, sauf que cette fois, j'étais seule, sans Edward, sans Alice … Et j'attendais. Je savais que rester ici et attendre finirai par attirer l'attention sur moi, et c'était ce que j'espérais … Alors j'attendais et pensais aux opportunités qui s'offraient à moi.

Je pouvais forcer les Volturi à me parler de la prophétie, mais ils étaient nombreux et même si je suis puissante, ils me maitriseraient à coup sur … Ou alors je pourrais me mettre de leur côté, et me renseigner en contre partie, mais ce serait comme m'enchainer moi-même au diable … Que faire alors ?

Je n'eu pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, qu'une silhouette émergea du fond de la ruelle pour se poster devant moi. L'homme, car s'en était un, était grand, mesurant au moins 1m90. Il était musclé, comme taillé dans du marbre, son visage était dur et fermé.

…

**- « Je veux voir le boss, **_lui dis-je sans me présenter._

**- Qui est tu ?**

**- Une personne qui aimerait voir le boss.**

**- Sans nom je ne peux pas te faire entrer.**

**- Ecoute, si je le voulais là, tu serais mort et moi en train de parler à ton boss, ce que je fais s'appelle la politesse. Mais je peux très bien entrer seule.**

**- Suis-moi. »**

…

Il me fit descendre dans une bouche d'égout, et me fit marcher dans un long labyrinthe de tunnel. Dans mes souvenirs, tout ce chemin était plus effrayant. Rapidement, nous arrivâmes devant l'ascenseur où je montais suivi du garde du corps, ainsi que plusieurs femmes, toutes habillées en tailleurs, des dossiers à la main. Elles ne me jetèrent aucuns regards, si bien que cela m'intrigua.

Après tout, les humains ne faisaient que me lancer des regards curieux, désireux, intrigués, et ici aucun regard. J'appréciai vraiment l'anonymat …

L'ascenseur se stoppa dans sa course, et ouvrit ses portes. Je reconnu d'un seul coup d'œil le hall dans lequel nous étions passé avec les Cullen … La seul chose qui avait changé était la réceptionniste. Ce n'était plus Gianna. Celle-ci était grande, blonde à forte poitrine. Voila que les stéréotypes reprenaient le dessus …

Mon guide ne s'arrêta pas, et me fit continuer mon ascension vers le boss. Je reconnu malgré moi les couloirs riches de la plus populaire des familles de vampires. Mais je n'eu pas le loisir de contempler les tapisseries que le garde du corps me fit entrer dans une salle vide.

Celle-ci était un simple salon, où habituellement on profitait de bon moments en famille … La pièce était ovale, les murs bordés d'étagères remplis de livres sur l'Italie, de bibelots en tout genre. Aucune fenêtre, à disposition, seule la porte me servirait de sortie en cas de problèmes. Repérant un canapé, je m'y installai, attendant que le boss daigne se montrer.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il daigna se présenter. Aro Volturi se tenait devant moi, droit comme un roi, le regard accueillant. Il ouvrit les bras comme un père réconfortant sa fille, souriant.

…

- «** Bella ! Que je suis heureux de te revoir ma chère enfant !**

**- Le plaisir est partagé Aro, mais je dois dire que je suis assez surprise de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié.**

**- Comment t'oublier Isabella ? **demanda t-il curieux.

**- Je n'étais qu'une simple humaine à l'époque …**

**- Et regarde-toi maintenant ! Tu es resplendissante, presque lumineuse je dirais ! **riant.** Mais dit moi, tu as gardé la même apparence qu'il y a 50 ans, j'en déduis que tu as été transformé rapidement après notre entrevus … Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir ?**

**- Eh bien, vous nous aviez clairement spécifié que vous nous enverriez quelques … Nous l'attendons toujours.**

**- Il est vrai que je l'avais dit … **dit-il en s'esclaffant. »

Un silence s'installa, alors qu'il vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil pré de moi. Il me contempla, ce que j'ignorais tant bien que mal. Je détestais quand on me regardait …

- « **Aro, auriez-vous des nouvelles des Cullen ?**

**- Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que non. Carlisle est bien venu me voir il y a 15 ans pour une simple visite de courtoisie mais non. Je n'ai aucune nouvelles. Mais je pensais que tu en aurais toi ?**

**- Eh bien non, ils sont partis quelques temps après m'avoir … transformé. **

**- Quand étais-ce ?** »

Que dire ? Il valait mieux mentir de quelques semaines sur la date. Ainsi il oublierait l'idée que je suis « _**l'Elue**_ ».

- « **Durant le mois de novembre de l'année à laquelle nous nous somme rencontrés. Je crois que c'est le 18, ou le 19 peut-être … je ne connais pas la date précise …**

**- Oh …** fit-il déçu.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Oh non rien mon enfant, je pensais qu'il avait effectué cela plus tard …**

**- Pourquoi cela ? **fis-je en ayant l'air intriguée, ce qui en réalité n'était pas faux.

**- Eh bien, **fit-il en ayant un petit rire,** durant le mois de décembre de l'année de ta transformation, nous avons tous perdu nos pouvoirs. **Devant mon air faussement surpris il reprit, septique. **J'en conclu que toi non ... Bref, aucun de nous n'étaient vampire durant trois jours, ce qui est la durée d'une transformation … Nous sommes redevenus humains, et beaucoup se sont fait tués entre temps. Notamment les nouveau-nés … Nous étions en Italie environs 400 vampires, et nous avons été réduits à une centaine ou un peu plus. **Voyant mon visage horrifié il continua.** Oh ne t'en fais pas Bella, ils n'étaient pas important. Mais cela corroborait une prédiction qu'un vieux vampire avait faite, voilà des milliers d'année.**

**- Une prédiction ? Les vampires savent faire cela ?**

**- Certains vampires sont dotés de capacités, comme en avait Edward Cullen, ou Alice Cullen. **Ces noms provoquèrent une grimace, ce qui semblait le ravir.** Et ce vampire n'avait prédit qu'une seule chose. L'avènement.**

**- L'avènement ?**

**- Par définition, l'avènement est selon la religion chrétienne, la venue du Messie. Bien que les vampires n'aient pas de religions, ce prophète là était chrétien. Il annonça la venue d'un messie. Et …**

**- Quels sont les termes exacts de la prophétie ?**

**- Cela t'intrigue hein ? Moi aussi je suis fort intrigué par cela, il faut dire qu'il annonçait un changement, un choix à faire … **Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade quand il croisa mon regard.** Il y a un livre sur la dernière étagère, là haut. Il raconte la vie du prophète. Tu n'as qu'à le lire. Tu y trouveras toutes les informations que tu désires. **»

Il me sourit d'un regard chaleureux, puis se leva. Il rejoint la porte et se tourna vers moi.

- « **Au fait Bella, que vient tu faire ici ?**

**- Forks est devenu ennuyant depuis 50 ans. Je voulais changer d'air, voir du monde. J'ai voulu commencer par ici … Puis-je ?**

**- Bien sûr Bella, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Une chambre sera à ta disposition dans le bâtiment, demande à Rosanna de t'indiquer le chemin … elle sera mise au courant.**

**- Je vous remercié Aro. Sincèrement.**

**- Mais de rien mon enfant.** »

Sur ce il quitta la pièce d'une démarche gracieuse et légère. En attendant, je me dirigeais vers l'étagère en question. Montant sur les marches de l'échelle, je regardais le nom des ouvrages. Trouvant celui qui me correspondait « _Mémoires et Prophétie_ », je redescendis de mon perchoir et fourra le livre dans mon sac à main.

Je sortie rapidement de la pièce, et me dirigea vers la réceptionniste qui en me voyant tendis un fin trousseau de clé ainsi qu'un plan.

- « **Votre chambre est au troisième, vous prenez l'ascenseur en face de vous, ensuite le premier couloir à droite. Puis ce sera la quatrième porte à gauche. Mr Aro vous fourni une des plus belles suites de l'immeuble. Voici une lettre qu'il m'a remise pour vous. Il vous demande aussi de le rejoindre au coucher du soleil devant le bâtiment. Pour parler,** rajoutât-elle devant mon air soupçonneux. »

Suivant les indications données, je me retrouvais rapidement dans la grande suite. En effet, elle était magnifique. Grande, elle comportait une petite cuisine, une salle de bain luxueuse, un modeste salon en reliures dorées, ainsi qu'une chambre imposante, avec en son centre un lit à baldaquin immense.

Je m'installais sur le canapé face à l'immense fenêtre qui me laissa admirer Volterra. Mais mon esprit était plus occupé par la prophétie. Je sortie le livre de mon sac et chercha dans l'index la prophétie sur l'avènement.

_**Le Bien ou le Mal. Tel sera notre choix. **_

_**Suivant le Messie par delà les contrés de la souffrance, notre salut n'en sera que meilleur.**_

_**Il représentera la destinée de notre race.**_

_**A nous de l'écouter.**_

_**Par Trois Jours et Trois Nuits sanglante il naîtra.**_

_**La nature s'alliera.**_

_**Au pouvoir suprême il accèdera**_

_**Pour vaincre son mal il viendra.**_

Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Par delà les contrés de la souffrance … Une guerre ? La nature s'alliera … Y a-t-il un rapport avec mon pouvoir ? Au pouvoir suprême il accèdera … Pour vaincre son mal il viendra … ?

Refusant de réfléchir plus longtemps, je relevai la tête, et constatais que le soleil se couchait. Aro m'attendait. Mécaniquement je sortis de ma « chambre » et rejoins Aro devant l'entrée. Il me sourit et m'invita à le suivre.

- «** Je suis tout étonné que tu n'ais pas plus de nouvelles des Cullen que moi. Le plus jeune, Edward était près à mourir pour toi et il est parti ?**

**- Oui, il m'a transformé, à veillé sur moi durant les trois jours de la transformation. Deux jours après, alors que je me douchais ils sont tous parti…**

**- C'est lâche. Peu digne de Carlisle, **constata Aro**.**

**- Je sais, peut-être avaient-ils une bonne raison de partir. Mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter quand même.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal mon enfant …**

**- Après tout, j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour lui … Et il me quitte après avoir gâché ma dernière chance de rester humaine … Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant …**

**- Tu sais Bella, l'amour est une science que même nous les vampires ne comprenons pas. Peut-être Edward avait-il, comme tu me la dit, une bonne raison de m'être un terme à tout cela … **»

Devant mon silence, il reprit la parole. Son ton devint plus léger et il me sourit, dévoilant une ligne de dents parfaitement blanches.

- « **Sinon ma chère, que comptes-tu faire après ton séjour à Volterra ?**

**- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pensais peut-être à la France. On dit que c'est un beau pays …**

**- Cela est bien vrai. Paris est magnifique, bien qu'avec le temps elle a perdu de sa splendeur. Mais tout dépend de toi. **

**- J'ai envie de me retrouver. D'apprendre à me connaître.**

**- Hmmm. Bella, accepterais-tu de te trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un pour ton voyage ?**

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Un jeune vampire c'est jointe à nous il y a quelques années, mais elle à le désir de quitter l'Italie pour allez au Vanuatu. Souhaiterais-tu te joindre à elle ?**

**- Eh bien … pourquoi pas ? Après tout les îles, ce n'est pas si mal ! Mais pourquoi moi ?**

**- Tu le sauras plus tard chère Bella. »**

Aro sourit à ma réflexion. Moi en revanche je compris sa manœuvre. Me mettre quelqu'un dans les pattes pour vérifier si je n'étais pas l'Elue. Et bien qu'a cela ne tienne, je ne serai pas l'Elue avec elle.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je trouvais une lettre posée sur le lit.

_« Ma Chère enfant,_

_A l'heure où je t'écris je ne sais pas si tu as accepté ma proposition d'accompagner quelqu'un dans son voyage. _

_Il y a quelques années, Jane – dont tu dois te souvenir – à transformer une jeune adolescente lors d'un combat en Grèce. Nous l'avons accueillit à bras ouvert, mais elle reste méfiante. Elle renie toute forme de nutrition par le sang humain, et à le même régime alimentaire que les Cullen. Depuis quelques mois elle nourrie l'idée de partir dans les iles d'Océanie retrouver un ami, un vampire cela va de soi. Malheureusement nous ne savons ni qui c'est, ni comment ils se sont rencontrés … J'espérais que tu puisses l'accompagner dans son voyage. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi … Solange – c'est ainsi son nom – à rencontrée la plupart des vampires de notre clan et nous redoute quelque peu. Ne t'ayant jamais vu, j'aimerai que tu puisses la surveiller sans trop de méfiance de sa part._

_Le départ aura lieu dans deux jours. _

_Aro »_

Qui voulait-il vraiment surveiller ? Moi ou Elle ?

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent rythmés de la même manière. Je me documentais la nuit sur la prophétie, et le jour je le passais à me promener dans Volterra, ou à « espionner » les Volturi.

Puis le départ arriva. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette Solange, et ne savais donc pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais je dois dire que je ne fus en aucun cas déçu.

Solange se présenta devant moi accompagné d'Aro. Elle était aussi jeune que moi, et me ressemblait étrangement. Brune, ses cheveux étaient toutefois moins longs que les miens, retombant sur ses frêles épaules. Son visage était fin, des pommettes assez proéminentes, des lèvres pulpeuses et rose, ainsi que de grands yeux dorés.

Me regardant, elle vit mes yeux dorés et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Je lui souris, et nous montâmes dans une voiture nous menant directement à l'aéroport en direction de folles aventures …

* * *

_On en apprendra plus sur le départ des Cullen's, et sur la transformation de Bella dans le prochain chapitre. Et sur Solange aussi bien sûr !! Mais je n'en dis pas plus. _

_Bisous_


	3. Chapitre 3

Voila une 'tite suite, en espérant qu'elle vous convienne !!

Je pense qu'il restera un ou deux chapitres, ayant pris du retard dans l'histoire et tout ça … bref !! Bonne lecture

**Vous retrouvez ...**

_Aro,_

_Cela fait maintenant 5 longues années que Solange et moi sommes parties à la recherche de cet ami. Mais sans aucunes nouvelles je le crains. Solange à bien tentée quelques actions périlleuses pour lui faire accepté cette rencontre, mais sans grands résultats, si ce n'est 6 mois en prison … Mais je t'expliquerais tout cela une fois de retour à Volterra. Car nous revenons. Solange à décidée d'abandonné les recherches, souhaitant revenir à une vie plus « tranquille ». Nous serons donc de retour d'ici quelques jours, le temps de régler quelques derniers détails._

_A bientôt, _

_Bella._

- « **Voilà Solange. La lettre est écrite. Tu crois qu'il se doutera de quelque chose ?**

**- Non, confiant comme il est, il n'y verra que du feu,** déclara Solange de la baie vitré. »

Je soupirais face à tant de confiance en soit. J'avais plus d'années d'expériences … bon d'accord, que 6 ans, mais il n'empêche que moi je n'avais pas autant confiance.

- « _Peut-être la faute à ton pouvoir non ?_

_- Argh ! Arrête de pénétrer mon esprit comme ça !_

_- Tu pense aussi fort qu'une truie braille face à une hache !_

_- Tu me compare à un cochon là ou je rêve ? _

_- Techniquement, tu ne peux rêve chérie !_ pensa t-elle en me regardant malicieusement.

_- Mais heu d'abord ! J'en ai vraiment marre que tu établisses cette connexion quand je ne mis attends pas !_

_- Et comment je te préviendrais dis moi ?_

_- Tu … heu … tu m'énerves, voilà._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella !_ »

Devant mon regard de franche indignation, elle éclata de son rire cristallin. Elle vint s'assoir à mes côtés, posant sa tête contre me torse de marbre. J'aimais bien ces petits moments de tendresse entre nous. Ils nous étaient bénéfiques, en regard de notre passé …

- « **Allez quoi, tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour si peu ?**

**- Si d'abord !**

**- Bella, arrête de faire ton enfant. Je te signal que tu es censée être la plus grande, la chef. Enfin, si je reprends les termes d'Aro.**

**- Et si je n'en avais pas envie ?**

**- Bella. Ne recommence pas avec ça. Apparemment c'est ton destin.**

**- J'ai connu une personne qui disait qu'on était maître de son destin.**

**- Alice ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Tu ne parles jamais d'eux.**

**- Tu ne me parles jamais de toi. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu adore le lion.**

**- Tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que tu as des pouvoirs trop ''kiffant'' si je peux me permettre.**

**- Ah ah ah. Ouais, tout ce que j'y gagne c'est le surnom de mère nature !**

**- Allez maman nature, c'est l'heure !**

**- Nan, pas envie. **

**- Non, non, on en à déjà parler Bella. Il le faut. Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. En plus, tu me le dois bien après t'avoir sortie de prison.**

**- La faute à qui si j'y étais ?** »

Solange me regarda innocemment. Jamais je ne pourrais lui résister. Elle avait une trop grande emprise sur moi …

- « _Yah !!_

_- Solange !_

_- Pardon !_ »

Nous nous mîmes en route. Après tout, on n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il fallait à tout prix que je leurs parle. C'en était même capital …

C'est donc après avoir posté la lettre, et pris l'avion pour Seattle, ville pluvieuse en cette saison, que nous nous rendîmes au bureau national de recensement. Même après un vol long de 18 heures, nous étions fraîches, en vue du regard que nous lança le réceptionniste.

- « **Puis … puis-je vous aidez ?**

**- Oui monsieur, **commençais-je d'une voie douce et mélodieuse.** Je cherche certains membres de ma famille, que ma mère à malheureusement perdu de vue ces 5 dernières années. J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de consulter les registres pour …**

**- Mademoiselle, je suis désolé mais il est strictement interdit aux civils de rentrer dans les locaux.**

**- Je sais bien mais, vous, vous pourriez me renseigner sur leur adresse ?**

**- Les formalités administratives sont longues. Cela vous prendrait au moins 4 mois pour …**

**- Mais, **fis-je faussement désespérée,** n'y a-t-il pas plus rapide ?**

**- En bien … je peux toujours allez regarder, discrètement dans les bureaux …**

**- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu, je vous en serais tellement reconnaissante … Victor.**

**- Bien … quels sont leurs noms ?**

**- Carlisle et Esmé Cullen et leurs enfants, Jasper et Rosalie Hales -adoptés- ainsi qu'Emmett, Alice et Edward.**

**- Je reviens, ne bouger pas. »**

Il quitta la réception et parti durant quelques minutes. Solange se détendit immédiatement. L'odeur nauséabonde que dégageait l'humain était vraiment insupportable …

- «_ A qui le dis tu …_

_- Solange !_

_- Pardon mais je m'ennuis moi, et tu pense tout le temps. C'est distrayant._

_- Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça en public alors, ça me déconcentre !_

_- D'accord … rabat-joie_

_- J'ai entendu !_ »

L'homme revint avec un mince dossier dans les bras. Il me le tendit et je le remerciai en le consultant.

- « _Cullen … Cullen … Cullen … A vous voila ! Alors où êtes vous partis durant 55 ans … ? Seattle ? Cosmopolis? Tacoma ? Mais vous me tourniez autour ou quoi ? Voyons voir ces 5 dernières années… Merde … vous me tourniez vraiment autour !_

_- Quoi ? Quoi ?_

_- Ils sont restés durant 50 ans dans les environs de Forks. Seattle … Tacoma … Et quand je suis arrivée en Italie ils m'ont suivit, a Sienna._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?_

_- Ils t'on suivit au Vanuatu ?_

_- Hum … en tous cas ils n'ont utilisés n'y cartes de crédit, n'y loué quoi que ce soit à leurs noms … malins en plus._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie._

_- Ils m'avaient à l'œil. Mais le pourquoi du comment reste inconnu à ce jour._

_- Tu crois qu'ils nous suivent là ?_

_- J'en suis sûr So'_

_- J'n'aime pas quand tu fais ce regard Bella …_

_- Quel regard ?_

_- Celui là, tes yeux ont foncés. Surtout ne regarde pas le réceptionniste, il nous matte bizarre._

_- J'n'aime pas ce langage So' …_

_- Je sais, mais moi je kiffe ma sœur !_

_- Franchement désespérant ! On se demande qui est la plus mature entre nous … »_

Sans attendre la réponse de ma « sœur », je sortie des bureaux, laissant le dossier sûr place. Solange souria pour nous au réceptionniste et me suivit dehors.

- « **Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?**

**- J'en sais rien Solange. On ferait peut-être bien de voir Aro. Mais alors il douterait de nous. Nous serions revenues trop tôt …**

**- On pourrait peut-être simplement profité des derniers jours qui nous restent pour … shoppinger ?**

**- Ce mot n'existe pas So' ! Déclarais-je en riant.**

**- Bientôt si ! Et se serais grâce à ''Solange, la déesse du Shop''**

**- Hum … permet moi de douter de ta crédibilité quand au fait que tu sois une déesse !**

**- Nous sommes immortelles, dotées d'une beauté renversante, d'une force incroyable et en plus on a des super pouvoir Bells. Nous sommes des déesses ! Toi tu es mère nature et moi … comment définir mon pouvoir ?**

**- Comme la chose la plus chiante du monde ?**

**- Mais heu ! Je suis télépathe ! Mère nature protectrice et la télépathe … Fine équipe hein ?**

**- Oui, mère nature à fait 6 mois de prison alors que la télépathe arrive toujours pas à cuire un œuf correctement !**

**- Oh bon, ce n'est pas ma faute si cet œuf avait une dent contre moi ! Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le faire trempé dans l'eau …**

**- Désespérant j'te dis ! »**

Nous continuâmes de marcher à une allure humaine, Solange sautillant partout à la vue des magasins, me comptait milles et une histoires sur les robes qu'elle avait portées. Je lui souriais de temps à autres, tout en restant plongé dans mes pensées, veillant bien à activé mon bouclier. D'accord j'étais puissante et probablement le sujet d'une prophétie, mais pourquoi moi ? Après tout Solange aurait pu faire l'affaire aussi. Un bruit sourd attira mon attention. Solange était affalée sur le sol, contre un jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large face à la beauté de ma jeune sœur. Non, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire l'affaire finalement. Aussi tête en l'air qu'elle … Elle aurait trouvé le moyen de ce faire foudroyer par un éclair avec ses, enfin mes, pouvoirs …

Je l'aidais à ce remettre sur pieds, époussetant sa robe et me confondant en excuses face au comportement parfois très puériles de So' quand elle me tira de bon travail.

- « **Bella ?**

**- Ouais ?**

**- Tu te souviens quand tu disais que probablement les Cullen te suivaient … **

**- Ouais ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Je crois qu'ils sont juste là …** »

Je me retournai sur moi-même, me mis devant Solange et fit face à la même fratrie qui m'avait abandonnée 55 ans plus tôt …

_Sadique moi ? Non pas du tout !_

_Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser sur le malentendu dans le chapitre précédent. Elizabeth était au départ le prénom que j'avais choisi pour Solange. Mais finalement j'ai changé, trouvant qu'Elizabeth convenait plus à une bourgeoise, qu'à une fille tête en l'air, qui parle de 'Verlan' et qui se prend pour une déesse. Je conçois aussi que Solange n'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix non plus, mais j'aime beaucoup ce prénom … Bref ! J'avais donc oublié de changé un prénom, ce qui maintenant n'est plus le cas … du moins j'espère !! =)_

_Mais voilà, je ne suis pas sadique, et je sais que c'est le moment que vous attendiez tous plus ou moins patiemment alors, voici la suite !!_

Ils n'avaient pas changé, aucuns d'entre eux.

Ils étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres et me fixaient. Certains avec admirations, d'autre avec peine. Carlisle se tenait droit, toujours avec une tenue sobre grise, les cheveux blonds contrastant avec la couleur de sa peau, et tenait Esmé par les épaules. Esmé, elle, était un peu plus extravagante. Ses cheveux avait été coupé, retombant sur ses épaules en de fines anglaises. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui cachait tout de sa tenue sauf des bottines en cuir rouges. A coté d'elle, Emmett était toujours fidèle à lui-même, une casquette visé sur la tête, tenue de sport, regard malicieux. Rosalie était différente de mon souvenir. Ses cheveux blonds avaient encore poussés, retombant maintenant sur ses hanches, lisses. Elle portait une robe noire, mettant en valeur son teint pâle et ses yeux dorés. Jasper, à ces côtés semblait plus détendue, peut-être sentait il mon sentiment actuel qui ne semblait pas méchant. Il me souriait, égal à lui-même, tenant une Alice plus que souriante dans les bras. Celle-ci sautillait, faisait voler ses cheveux légèrement plus longs autour de son visage. Elle paraissait encore plus fragile que dans mon souvenir … A ces côtés, Edward. Ancien amant. Il était exactement comme dans mon souvenir. Grand, pâle, cheveux en bataille, cuivrés, yeux dorés, habillé simplement, une attitude défensive.

Oui, ils n'avaient pas changés.

Que faire ? Allez les voir, ou détourner le regard ? Echanger des banalités ou entrer dans le vif du sujet ?

- « _Tu peux toujours t'enfuir en courant ?_

_- Solange !!_

_- Quoi ? Pas ma faute si tu paniques comme, et excuse moi de l'expression, comme une truie face à une hache._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec les truies ?_

_- J'adorais mangé du jambon …_ »

Je coupais la liaison télépathique et regardait les Cullen. J'interceptais malgré moi le regard intrigué d'Edward, et compris qu'il avait entendu cette petite conversation … Ce qui était logique vu que mon bouclier était baissé à ce moment là …

Soufflant, je pris la main de Solange, lança un dernier sourire à l'homme toujours à terre, et me dirigea vers les Cullen. Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres d'eux, laissant tout de même une échappatoire à So' en cas de problème. Aucuns de nous ne pipait mot. Mais la déesse Solange et sa patience légendaire brisa le silence.

- « **Bonjour, je suis Solange, une amie de Bella. Vous êtes les Cullen c'est ça ? Bella ne parle pratiquement jamais de vous mais je sais que vous …**

**- Solange ! **

**- Mais quoi ? J'ai le droit de connaitre ta famille non ?**

_- Ce n'est plus famille, tu le sais !_ »

Me rendant compte de mon erreur, je me tournais vers Edward. Il avait entendu. Son regard était blessé, tourné vers Carlisle qui s'était avancé.

- « **Bonjour Bella.**

**- Carlisle.**

**- Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien.**

_- Pff …_ pensa Solange.

_- Solange, je t'en pris cesse de penser tu me déconcentre !_

_- Pardon ! N'empêche tu devrais être plus gentille avec eux. Tu as des questions sans réponses._

_- Je sais bien, merci._ »

Je me tournais vers Carlisle et lui demanda :

- « **Pourquoi ?**

**- Bella …**

**- Non, je pense avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé seule, seulement deux jours après être … morte !**

**- Tu dois comprendre que nous ne voulions pas mais …**

**- Mais quoi ? Je vous faisais peur ?**

**- Non Bella. Bien sûr que non …**

**- Alors quoi ? Vous retrouvez trois jours humains vous on autant fait peur que ça ?**

**- Oui Bella. Ta transformation à changé le monde. Une prophétie à été faite sur …**

**- Merci je connais la prophétie. J'en suis même le sujet principal alors … Mais je vous demande juste pourquoi !**

**- Tu devais faire le choix seule. Si on venait à t'influencé l'Histoire n'aurais pas commencé.**

**- Qu'elle histoire ?**

**- Celle de ton destin. **Lança Edward, pour la première fois. »

Nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâchés. Nos yeux reflétaient tous ce que nous avions cachés à notre entourage ces 55 dernières années. Peine, douleur, haine, regrets, culpabilité, amour …

**R&R**

Charlotte Dodin = Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu as les réponses à tes question non ;) ?

Tchingtchong = Nan ça n'était pas les Cullen, mais l'ami de So' arrivera bientôt dans l'histoire !

Nienna-lo = En effet la date que Bella à donné est fausse. Après va savoir si Aro le saura … ;)

Merci à tous !!!


End file.
